Narendra Modi
”''Once we decide we have to do something, we go miles ahead''” — Narendra Modi Narendra Damodardas Modi '''is a half-human half-demon Hero and politician who serves as the current prime minister of India. Being a member of the Avengers and holding the incredibly powerful The Demon as his stand, Narendra Modi is one of the most important heroes in Earth. Born to a Gujarati family in 1950, Modi was in poverty. During his childhood and teenager years, Modi would sell tea. Unknown to himself, ever since he was born, Modi possessed a Stand called ''The Demon. ''When he was 22, his family, still living in poverty, started to work for T-Series in order to gain money. Gaining a friendship with the owner of T-Series, Gulshan Kumar, Modi started to rise up as a businessman - although he would eventually became a politician. During the 1990s, Modi would be imprisoned for protesting against the Indira Gandhi led government. Imprisoned in Kerala, Modi would meet Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as his cellmate. Apu, being a Stand user wielding ''Kwik-E-Read would help Modi to get out of prison, starting the events of the Phantom Revolution. During this event, Modi would travel throughout India to reach Indira Gandhi's palace in New Delhi. Indira Gandhi, also a Stand user wielding The Emergency, defeated Modi, who had founded a group of stand users (made out of Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, P. Krishna Pillai and Gulshan Kumar Jr.). Gandhi would flee to the mountains in Jammu and Kashmir, and after Modi chased after her, she was eventually ultimately defeated. Following this, Modi would become the Prime Minister of India, transforming the country to a Naxalite country. He is currently one of the most influential leaders worldwide, and has transformed India from a poverty-stroke country to the country with the strongest sanitation industry in the Earth. Profile Modi's personality can be described with one word: Serious. According to official newspapers and interviews, Modi is merciless during his battles. This can be seen during his battle with Indira Gandhi, where he didn't hesitate to smash her face with his Stand's fists. After the events of Phantom Revolution, Modi started doing experiments aided by the government (as he was the leader of it) regarding his Stand, The Demon. Due to the nature of his stand, Modi found it difficult for this to happen. Eventually, an experiment would lead to him becoming closer with his Stand. His stand, The Demon, as its name suggests, looks and acts like a Demon. Following what could be called a 'fusion' with his Stand, Modi became half-demon - granting him wings (something that his Stand didn't have before) and immense power. Aside from having one of the most powerful stands in the Earth, Modi is also one of the most influential people. Modi is one of the Heroes who attend the Monthly Top Hero Meeting (Along with Heroes such as Jotaro Kujo, Josuke Higashikata, Peter Griffin, etc.), as according to the Hero Association, he is an extremely strong asset. Abilities Stand ''Main article: The Demon Modi possesses an extremely strong stand. Similar to Jotaro Kujo's Star Platinum, The Demon is extremely fast and can throw consecutive punches at an extremely fast speed. However, its low precision can make enemies easily counter them if their Stand is strong enough. ]] The Demon can release flames, although these have a short range. They however, have a high amount of destruction. Modi's stand is strong, although in comparison to stands with more complex abilities like The World, King Crimson, or Dirty Killings Done Dirt Cheap it isn't too powerful. Intelligence Holding a very high intellect, Modi has been capable of using his Stand powers to the highest. During 2nd fight with Indira Gandhi he had, Modi had enough intellect to topple her powerful stand, The Emergency. History Background Modi was born in the city of Vadnagar, located in Gujarat, India. Born to a poor family, Modi at the age of 12 started to sell tea. Gaining money as a tea seller helped his family to improve their agricultural work, although it wouldn't be enough - as they were still a low class family. When Modi was 22, he entered T-Series - a pro-Naxalite entertainment and politics company that had aided his family during his early years. In the 1960s when Modi grew up, he traveled through India with the money he had finally gotten. Modi, used this trip as a spiritual trip. It was also during his time when he started to enter politics, joining the T-Series organization 'Naxalite Party'. Following the entrance of Indira Gandhi into the Prime Minister role, Modi bashed her and wrote various articles about how flawed her politics are. Eventually, he started to protest against her, although this would get him arrested along with other people. Phantom Revolution Modi, who had just been arrested due to protesting against Indira Gandhi, was arrested in the Kerala State Prison. Modi met Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as his cellmate. The two had similar ideas and despised Indira Gandhi, and were also Stand users. After a short fight with the police officers guarding the prison, Modi and Apu escaped it. Modi, who had stolen a car to go through the country to go to New Delhi (with the goal of murdering Indira Gandhi) went through various cities. The first major city he went to was Kochi, where he met P. Krishna Pillai, who would act as his mentor for the rest of the trip. Modi in this trip to New Delhi encountered various Stand users sent by Indira Gandhi to murder him. While Modi was able to defeat all of these users prior to New Delhi, he wasn't only met by enemies - as in Mumbai, he encountered Gulshan Kumar Jr., the son of Gulshan Kumar - the founder of T-Series who had aided Modi during his childhood. Kumar, also a Stand user, aided Modi through his journey. When Modi arrived in New Delhi, he fought Indira Gandhi, although, Modi and his crew, who didn't know about Gandhi's stand (The Emergency), ultimately lost. Gandhi later flew to a base in Srinagar, located in Jammu & Kashmir. When Modi arrived in Jalandhar, a city near Gandhi's new base, he encountered Kruked Ilaree, the 2nd in command to Indira Gandhi. Ilaree held the stand 100% CROOKED, which killed P. Krishna Pillai. Modi, angered, interrogated Ilaree after defeating him, and then killed him brutally. Modi arrived in Srinagar, and after investigating, he found out that Gandhi's base was near a lake in the city. He fought her, but during this brutal fight, Apu Nahasapeemapetilon was murdered by Gandhi. Modi then killed Indira Gandhi. Following this, he became the Prime Minister of India, and from then on, India was governed by the Naxalite Party of India - still in rule today. First years Modi's first years were characterized by stabilizing the country. Modi invested mostly in sanitation issues, and India would go on from being one of the poorest countries in the Earth to holding the strongest sanitation industry in the Earth. During his first years, Modi was praised due to the amount of stabilization that he had brought into the country after the brutal revolution that he, his crew, and the population had gone through. Modi introduced various programs to stabilize T-Series, who had been harmed severely during Indira Gandhi's term. T-Series eventually stabilized and established a new entertainment division. Encountering Freddie Mercury Among the many people who volunteered to enter T-Series, the most relevant of them was Freddie Mercury. Narendra Modi sent T-Series to Tanzania, Mercury's homeland, where they watched over Mercury's band and their music. Modi, who had thought of this music as great, got T-Series to personally send Mercury and his band to India so that he could meet them personally. When Mercury arrived in India, he was shocked at the kindness of PM Modi, who had personally celebrated him for how 'amazing' his music was. Mercury was offered a spot as a T-Series musician, but after explaining to Modi that he also wanted to become a politician, Modi aided him in gaining a political position in Tanzania. It was also during their first meeting that Mercury announced to Modi that he was a Stand user wielding Under Pressure. With Mercury entering the political and musical scene under the protection of T-Series, he not only quickly became one of the most popular musicians in the world, but also made Tanzania a worthy ally to India after winning the elections under the Naxalite Party of Tanzania. Avengers Initiative Relationships Allies Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Following the start of the events known as Phantom Revolution, Narendra Modi's first encounter with Apu was in the Kerala State Prison, where he was imprisoned after protesting against Indira Gandhi's dictatorship-like goverment. Their first encounter was described by Modi as 'cold'. Rather than talking to him, Modi ignored him. However, Apu's friendly attitude made him introduce himself. After Modi expressed his thoughts to Apu about the government, Apu agreed to aid him. In reality, Apu was a poor man who never got a chance at life. He joined Modi due to the fact that he wanted to be part of something, something Modi realized later in his life. Modi and Apu fought various Stand users sent by Indira Gandhi. Modi and Apu expressed a friendship, and Modi claims that if it weren't for Apu, he wouldn't have survived the events of the Phantom Revolution. When Apu died to the hands of Indira Gandhi in their final battle, Modi expressed anger - and tortured Indira Gandhi by throwing her over a mountain to have her impaled - just to punch her for around 30 seconds. Freddie Mercury: Modi's strongest ally modernly is Freddie Mercury - whom he met after the events of Phantom Revolution. Following Modi's entrance into politics, Modi upgraded T-Series to not only have a big political division, but retain its status as an entertainment company. Mercury, who wanted to form a band, was spied on by T-Series while they visited Tanzania. Offering Mercury and his band a job on T-Series, Mercury accepted. Modi, after meeting him personally realized that he had Stand energy. Mercury revealed his stand, Under Pressure to Modi. Modi started acting as a mentor to Mercury, and aided him with weapons during his battles with Vennaskond. Gulshan Kumar Jr.: As one of the main allies during the events known as Phantom Revolution, Modi created a friendship with Kumar. Modi, who had been mentored by his father, Gulshan Kumar Sr., had a great respect towards Kumar Jr. - who was a Stand user like Modi. Kumar, holding the stand ''Jet Set Run, ''originally took interest on Modi due to his relationship with his father. Kumar, who was unaware of his father's cause of death, was informed by Modi that he died after protesting against Indira Gandhi during her early months as a Prime Minister. Kumar allied Modi during his adventures. Surviving the Revolution, he eventually died peacefully with Modi accompanying him. P. Krishna Pillai: While in his childhood years Modi was mentored by Gulshan Kumar Sr. and in his years after the Revolution he mentored Freddie Mercury, the most important mentor in Modi's life was P. Krishna Pillai - a Indian naxalite who had been part of the independence movement in his teenager years. Pillai, who had been meditating in Kerala during the events of Indira Gandhi's Emergency, eventually found Modi when Modi was going to New Delhi through car. Pillai recognized that Modi was a wanted criminal - who just like Pillai, happened to be a Naxalite. Pillai, wielding the stand ''Traitor's Requiem''' agreed to aid Modi due to their similar thoughts. Pillai through most of the journey explained Modi how to fully control his Stand. When Pillai died in Jalandhar to a stand user called Kruked Ilaree (whose stand was ''100% CROOKED), Modi was extremely angered, and brutally murdered Ilaree. Today, many places in India are named after Pillai. Enemies Indira Gandhi: Modi's most important objective during his earlier years was to take down Indira Gandhi via a coup d'etat. Not excepting her to be a Stand user, Modi decided to protest outside her Mansion - only to be attacked by a mysterious swarm of snakes. Eventually, he would be arrested. Modi grew a hatred for her ever since she stepped into the PM role - believing that she wasn't fit for the role, and that she is evil and does not understand justice. Gandhi, who had terrorized India and censored any sort of media against her, was a Stand user possessing The Emergency, a Stand which could generate snakes. Indira Gandhi's rough childhood eventually led to her wanting attention, to the point of her becoming a prime minister (Her lineage helped her in her political ways). Modi said that, just like Indira Gandhi, he had a rough childhood - but at the end his justice let him to live through life in a pleasant way. Ultimately, after his months long journey, Modi threw out his anger and fought Indira Gandhi at New Delhi. However, with no knowledge of her Stand, Modi and his crew were defeated. Gandhi later fled to Jammu and Kashmir, where she would stay in a mountain town. After Modi defeated and interrogated Gandhi's subordinate, Modi eventually found her, and after a fight, brutally murdered her. Max Stirner: Originally thinking that Gandhi was a mere crazy person, Modi would later realize that she was involved with the Ego-anarchist movement lead by Stirner. Modi, who knew about Stirner's background, started to think of him as a threat due to how Gandhi treated India. Modi would later realize that Stirner was indeed a threat when the Ego-anarchist movement started to release itself furiously - with conflicts such as the Russian coup d'etat, the egoist takeover of Mexico, etc. Modi and the Human Earthist Front, which was made to combat the Egoist aliens and the Xenomorphs ended with the conclusion that Stirner was plotting to take over the Earth. Modi considered Stirner 'scum'. Following a huge offensive against the Ego-anarchists in Africa, Modi and the Avengers personally fought Stirner, Hideki Tojo, and Purificación Carpinteyro. Stirner held the incredibly powerful Anarhia - a Stand which gave him the power of every Stand in the Earth. After an extremely long battle, Modi and the Avengers eventually defeated him, destroying the Ego-anarchist movement in Earth. (Unknown to them, Stirner would flee to space). Funny Valentine: Originally an ally due to Valentine's position (President of the USA) following the defeat of Max Stirner and the events of Stone Ocean, ''Valentine set up the Steel Ball Run race to collect the corpse of Jesus Christ. When cornered by Johnny Joestar, Valentine used his Stand - Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. Valentine had been hiding his Stand from the World - which made Modi and his fellow Avengers to worry about the secrets the seemingly innocent and uninvolved politician possessed. Eventually, Valentine was exposed by the Joestar Family. Valentine apparently had committed rape, murder, and was an ultranationalist - speaking badly of other leaders (including Modi) privately. While Valentine's original self from this Universe would be killed during the fight with Johnny Joestar's Tusk, unknowingly to Johnny, an alternate self of Valentine would escape to Hawaii. Valentine, who met up with Yoshikage Kira, a murderer who had been pursued by the Joestar Family as well, allied himself to Kira. Kira and Valentine murdered hundreds of people with their incredibly powerful stands in Hawaii, only for the Avengers - including Modi - to show up. Kira and Valentine, who put on a rough fight - were able to escape once again. Modi considered the two of them to be 'truly evil' and was 'extremely shocked' about Valentine's actions. Valentine, who had previously had a strong sense of justice and justified his actions in a great way, was now a wanted criminal. Yoshikage Kira: While Modi did not care about Kira during the events of [[Diamond is Unbreakable|''Diamond is Unbreakable]]'', ''he learned of Kira through talking with Jotaro Kujo. He learned that although Kira was defeated by the Joestar Group, and was tortured for quite some months (Kira was tortured in a high security prison. Everytime he was about to die, Josuke Higashikata used his Crazy Diamond to heal him.), he managed to somehow escape. Modi and the other Avengers learned of this after Jotaro contacted them. After a long investigation, Modi and his companions learned that he was hiding in Hawaii - where Funny Valentine had also been hiding. They went to their hiding spot, only to find out that they had disappeared - only to find out that they had actually used a Rokakaka Fruit to fuse themselves into Funny Kira. Category:Humans Category:Stand user Category:Politicians Category:Avengers Category:Heroes Category:India